1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage type display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
It has been known that, if an electric field is applied to a dispersion system in which charged corpuscles are dispersed in liquid, the charged corpuscles move (migrate) in the liquid. The phenomenon is referred to as electrophoresis. In the recent years, electrophoretic display devices, in which desired information (image) is displayed using electrophoresis, generally have begun to become widespread.
For example, JP-A-2010-256919 discloses an electrophoretic display device which includes a pixel electrode, a counter electrode, and a microcapsule-type electrophoretic element which includes microcapsules arranged between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. The microcapsule is enclosed with a dispersion medium which disperses electrophoretic particles in the microcapsule, a plurality of white particles, and a plurality of black particles.
In the device disclosed in JP-A-2010-256919, a memory is installed for each pixel, and a voltage, which is applied to the pixel electrode, is set according to the content of the memory. Specifically, in a case in which any one of a plurality of branched power supply lines is connected to the pixel electrode according to the content of the memory, the voltage, which is supplied to the power supply line, is applied to the pixel electrode. The plurality of branched power supply lines in the respective rows are connected to a plurality of common stem power supply lines, and thus a voltage is supplied to the plurality of branched power supply lines in the respective rows from the plurality of stem power supply lines.
Therefore, for example, in a case in which display is changed in only a partial row, a voltage, which is necessary for the change, is supplied to the plurality of stem power supply lines, and thus the voltage is supplied to a plurality of branched power supply lines in all the rows. As a result, a complicated sequence is necessary to cause display in rows, in which display is not changed, to not be changed and the rewriting time becomes long. In addition, it is necessary to rewrite the content of the memories in the rows in which display is not changed, thereby resulting in an increase in electric power consumption.